


Carry on

by snowynight



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Community: fic_promptly, Ficlet, Gen, War Era, Wars, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written to the prompt: Author's choice, author's choice, faith is my shield</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry on

Steve fought through a war. He saw the burnt ashes from the concentration camp, the starving face of children, the mangled limbs of his comrade. He ran toward the enemy fire, shivered from cold in the trench, and punched Hitler in the face. He had seen tough soldiers breaking down, sobbing like a child. He had seen too many dead faces that they merged into the same voiceless mass. Sometimes it was hard to just wake up.

But he was also Captain America, a symbol of hope and liberty. He had heard how his comrade looked up to him and at the end, he had to live up to the faith.


End file.
